guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Crystalline Sword
Where are they?? Well this is an okay article but it lacks one major, IMPORTANT piece of info, where the hell do you find them. Does anyone know of any confirmed locations where they drop? I saw one come from a chest in FoW but that is the only place I've seen one drop. Anyone else know of any places? :--AeSiR oDiN 23:39, 26 January 2006 (UTC) :A presearing location is good, but I am also thinking we need a location for the post-searing (most notably max damage)drop. Anyone know of them??? ::--AeSiR oDiN 09:27, 27 January 2006 (UTC) well, i believe that they drop in fissure of woe, the underworld, hall of heroes, and the boxes in the southern shiverpeaks/snake dance/sorrow's furnace general area. :As far as I'' know, '''no' mobs, not even the highest level foes in UW/FOW/Tombs, etc drop 'em. They can only be found in chests in remote high level areas, such as the famous chests in Dreadnought's Drift. -- 15:02, 15 February 2006 (CST) ::With those chests gone now, is there no chance of us "newer" players ever seeing one? --Bishop 04:10, 6 March 2006 (CST) ::: FoW chests are the only realistic option 04:20, 6 March 2006 (CST) ::The chests spawned after the UW reaper quests or winning the hall still have a game-wide loot table, as far as I know. I have seen a crystalline drop in the hall before, and have heard second hand accounts of one dropping from a UW chest. — Stabber 22:26, 9 March 2006 (CST) :::I saw one drop from a reaper reward chest once. Wasn't for me though :( --theeth 17:06, 25 April 2006 (CDT) They drop randomly. completely random and can drop from anything in the game. the 3 best have been known to have dropped from titans in the Defend Kryta quest. - =WFC=Lavitz : No way! quest reward chests/unlocked chests only: fow/uw quesy chests, ex-dreadnaughts chests, hoh chest 14:44, 22 March 2006 (CST) ::To much bother for those cheese-knifes, but I have never seen one drop randomly in the game, nor heard of such a thing second-hand. --Xeeron 20:44, 22 March 2006 (CST) :Please provide a screenshot to backup your claim. The general concensus appears to be different than your belief on this. A screenshot can settle it once and for all. Note: a screenshot will need to be taken before it is picked up, when it still says "reserved for ..." to prove it was dropped by a monster and not just pulled from someone's inventory. --161.88.255.140 16:13, 25 April 2006 (CDT) :Just bought one of these in ToA and the guy said he got it from a chest drop. --Fiznuckin Biznitch 09:16, 21 June 2006 (CDT) : seriously, its just a sword, yes it looks cool, no it isnt all that great, just chill out, pple sell them for ridiculous amouts of money and you buy them, if you complain then it is your own foult you"POV" is up your arse —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 4.88.67.11 (talk • ) 14:51, 27 June 2006 (CDT). this may be a really stupid question, but what's a quest reward chest?//Go defenestrate yourself. I found a purple Crystalline Sword from a quest 'barrel' in Sorrows Furnace doing one of the quests, I tought it was the kilroy stoneskin one, meh it wasn't even max damage but sold it for 40k =D. --[[User:Sigm@|'Sigm@']] 19px (talk| ) 13:10, 9 January 2007 (CST) I just got one in Sorrow's Furnace from one of the Kilroy reward schests.TboneK Spelling Check out the screenshots in Guru's auctions here. It is spelled in-game with two Ls. If you have a correction to that, bring it up with ANet. --Karlos 00:02, 24 March 2006 (CST) "coolest-looking" sword While it is quite the unique skin, I have to disagree wholeheartedly that it's "cool-looking." Period. It reminds me a TON of the Brotherhood sword in FFX, but I thought that one looked tacky as well. And while it is completely a matter of opinion, stating it like that is POV to the max. Putting in a weasel word, "arguably," doesn't make it any less POV; the message remains the same. I understand that people want it, for whatever reason, and that's their thing, but this article seems like it was written by someone who worships said sword day and night. I understand that I'm too POV to successfully re-write this, so I'll leave that to someone else, but, as it stands, the article needs work. ||Auron of Neon 18:41, 11 June 2006 (CDT)|| :It makes me sad, knowing that this sword, which admittedly doesn't look that good, could have been as good as this. The Unrealist 12:36, 11 March 2007 (CDT) ::I really don't see much of a difference. It looks to me like the best it could be given the engine. Specular lighting would make it look a little better. DavimusK 20:38, 18 May 2007 (CDT) salvage?!?!? I have to say, who would be dumb enough to basic salvage a crystalline sword?!?!? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 70.17.102.137 (talk • ) 19:31, 20 June 2006 (CDT). :Someone who does not like that, or who has more than one and lots of money and doesn't care what others think. :) --Karlos 14:56, 27 June 2006 (CDT) :Sometimes in the intrest of science, one must make great sacrificies for the fruit of knowledge. --Draygo Korvan (Yap) 14:59, 27 June 2006 (CDT) :Maybe somebody just bought several million gold on auction and didnt know wwhat to do with it. Or maybe he gave someone else his password and they had a little fun... --Bob the Milkman 01:11, 22 July 2006 (CDT) :Someone who got a worthless one from pre-Searing. --68.142.14.19 01:24, 22 July 2006 (CDT) ::actually, the one in pre-searing is a longsword, with the crystal skin. o, and its a quest reward, so no salvaging. Detraya fullvear :Prolly got a purple with like 16-19 damage with +10 against hexed and no mods. Chief Savage Man 15:15, 29 April 2007 (CDT) Crystalline Shard Anyone hear of a Rare Material called a Crystalline Shard being salvaged out of these swords? I saw an auction on Guru selling one of these (with a legit looking picture) for around 500k. Anyone know about these? --Shadowed :It was PSed —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 70.68.167.163 ( ) }. :Ah, so desu ne... Out of a Chest?? I saw that i drop from quest chests but from Elonian Chests?? http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Drop_rate/Elonian_Chest :I've removed it — Skuld 12:55, 11 September 2006 (CDT) drop rate. anyone notices an increasement in their drop rate? Lately I've seem more in auctions and more ig. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 11:22, 21 August 2006 (CDT) :Do the Kilroy quest with hench and heroes and once a chest appears, send them far away (using a flag) so they appear greyed out in the party window. Then open the chest and all drops are assigned to you. I.e. higher chance to get a Dwarven Axe, Crystalline etc. Only purples drop from it though. I've seen that too. For the last 3 or 4 days in LA d1 I've seen more than one going on at a time. One guy was selling 2. Yggdrasil 07:04, 11 October 2006 (CDT) Value I've heard that Anet is trying to drasticlly increase the drop rate to bring down the price. Possibly add more locations It says on the location part they drop from chests in sorrows furnace, the underworld, hall of heros & the fissure of woe but it doesnt say anything about the old chests that were in the southern shiverpeaks /snake dance area? if they dropped in the southern shiverpeaks/ snake dance area chests wouldnt that make it a slight possibility that they could drop from one of the regular now locked chests or even a slight possibility of a drop from monster loot out there? T1Cybernetic 00:58, 23 October 2006 (CDT) :No, as those chests were similar to the SF/UW/FoW/HoH chests in that they could drop just about any item, regardless of their location. Just because the Kilroy chests drop crystallines doesn't mean the Stone Summit are about to. - [[User:Savio|''Savio]] 01:45, 23 October 2006 (CDT) The attack of Inscriptable Cristallines... Since this weekend update, cristallines and basicly every weapon dropping of ha chest are inscriptable. checked one ingame :/ Watch these prices fall incredible amounts. Every sword will be 15^50. :Cry me a river. 132.203.83.38 15:49, 12 February 2007 (CST) Kilroy Stonekin Quest Reward Chest Drop TboneK :We Know About That, It's Not A Suprise. Just A Note; Don't Type Like This, It's Rather Annoying. -- [[User:Barrage|'Barrage.''']] 20:31, 24 February 2007 (CST) quest reward theres a quest in pre that gives a long sword that has the exact same skin as the crysralline sword :Uh, it has said that on the page for like a year — Skuld 05:09, 22 February 2007 (CST) Salvage Protection This item should be unable to be salvaged, Confirm/Deny. 15:13, 29 April 2007 (CDT)